Who am i?
by yeoristaa00
Summary: [CHAPTER 2ND IS UP] Do Kyungsoo, Hidup sebatang kara, sejak ditinggal kedua orang tuanya di sebuah panti asuhan kecil. Di besarkan oleh seorang wanita bernama Taeyeon. D.O memutuskan untuk mencari kedua orang tuanya. Dan kini ia dipertemukan oleh Kai dan kawananya. Hanya Chanyeol yang mengerti keadaannya. Mampukah ia menemukan sebutir kebahagiaannya itu ? •Chansoo •Kaisoo •Chanbaek
1. Prologue

WHO AM I ?

•

_Happiness .. __what__ they __may be__ present in my live ?_

•

•

**Welcome To My Story Line Area**

**Presented by ©Yeoristaa00**

**Disclaimer : Casts belong to god**

**.**

Do kyung soo (EXO-K) || Taeyeon (SNSD) || EXO-K member (in the next cha

[ Increased other cameo in each chapter ]

•

•

Live , Hurt – Comfort, Family, Tragedi.

•

•

A/N : [WARNING] typos, bad sentence, and i'm sorry if the plot was really mess. For information, This is my first fanfiction published here.

Therefore.. I Hope You Like This Fanfic AND Enjoying the Story !

HAPPY READING !

.

.

PROLOGUE

^...^

* * *

_"Aku bahagia. Namun, kebahagiaan itu terasa hampa"_

_•_

_"Aneh, aku masih bisa merasakannya. Bahkan aku lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum yang benar"_

•

_"Akankah kebahagiaan yang utuh merayap memasuki tubuh lalu menetap di hati dan jiwaku ini ?_

_•_

•

Who am i ?

•

•

Suasana pagi itu kian menghangat. Suara hembusan angin terdengar samar. Seorang pria duduk di bawah pohon besar. Tatapan matanya jatuh pada rerumputan yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin. Jam baru menunjukan pukul 9.30 pagi namun semangat pria yang kerap disapa D.O itu sudah berkurang.

"Panas sekali disini !" serunya memecahkan keheningan. Wajahnya memerah seiring teriknya matahari pagi menyinari bumi. Butiran peluhnya menetes di sekitar wajahnya. Spontan, jari jemari D.O beserta punggung tangannya mengusap hampir seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Ia kembali pada posisi semula, matanya kembali menatap kosong. Namun kini tatapan matanya jatuh pada sebuah pintu berwarna coklat pada sebuah bangunan yang ia sebut sebagai -Rumah- .

"D.O !" seru seseorang dari balik pintu. Kening D.O mengerut, tatapan matanya jatuh pada seorang wanita yang tak asing baginya. Dia berjalan menghampiri D.O dengan membawa sebuah tas besar yang entah berisi apa ? Ia tersenyum kepada D.O, "Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini ? Apa kau tidak akan menunggu sampai mereka datang menjeputmu ?" Ucap wanita yang biasa menemani hari-hari D.O.

D.O tersenyum. "Noona, bukankah kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya ?"

"Baiklah..." Ucap wanita yang di panggil Noona oleh D.O barusan. Wajahnya sangatlah cantik, namun matanya terlihat sembab.

D.O menghirup udara yang berhembus disekitarnya. Degup jantungnya memompa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia berusaha berfikir, merangkai kata – kata yag akan ia ucapkan kepada wanita bernama TaeYeon itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang seiring mulutnya terbuka.

"Kau sudah membantuku selama ini, kurasa itu sudah cukup." D.O membuang nafas, lalu meraih tas besar yang dibawa oleh TaeYeon tadi.

"Terimakasih, Noona. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku telah menyiapkan ini sebelumnya, dan sudah ku fikirkan secara matang – matang. Bagaimanapun juga, hidupku tidak akan lebih baik disini." Ucap D.O menatap dalam noona nya. TaeYeon hanya diam, berdiri terpaku memandang D.O.

Wajah pria ini seakan membawa beban dalam hidupnya. Bila diibaratkan, hidupnya seperti kapas putih yang rapuh. Sulit baginya untuk menampung beban dikemudian hari. Masih banyak yang harus ia pahami untuk melewati hidupnya. –berdiri tanpa sandaran akan aku lakukan- batinnya.

TaeYeon menatap wajah D.O yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Melepas kepergian orang yang selalu bersamanya memanglah hal terberat untuk TaeYeon. Tak terasa cairan bening menetes dari pelupuk mata TaeYeon.

"Jaga dirimu baik – baik, D.O. Carilah apa yang ingin kau cari. Aku yakin, kau pasti bisa menghadapi semua ini tanpa bantuanku lagi." Ia tersenyum lalu menundukan kepalanya. D.O tahu, ini pasti berat bagi wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu. Ia mengangkat dagu TaeYeon dan senyum menyertainya. Matanya membulat saat melihat butiran air mata TaeYeon yang menderas.

"Aha~ Akhirnya aku dapat melihat kau menangis, noona. Ternyata wajahmu terlihat lebih manis saat menangis." D.O berusaha menghibur TaeYeon. Namun, Air mata TaeYeon malah makin menderas akibat kata – kata D.O barusan.

"Hey.. Sudahlah ! Noona, aku lebih senang melihatmu tersenyum. Tahu kah kau ? Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk kau teteskan jika hanya untuk kepergianku. Sudahlah, masih ada banyak hal yang harus kau kerjakan didalam. Chaje pasti sudah menunggumu didalam. Oh ya, Noona.. Jangan lupa untuk selalu mengingatkan mereka terhadap lagu yang aku selalu nyanyikan bersama mereka ya." D.O tersenyum hangat kepada TaeYeon. Lalu ia mengusap air mata TaeYeon yang masih masih diam seribu bahasa.

"Kau tahu D.O ? Aku sangat menyayangimu." Ujar TaeYeon tanpa menatap D.O namun dengan nada yang serius.

"Aku tahu itu. Dan akupun begitu. Setelah Eomma tak ada, kau yang selalu merawatku. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menyayangimu." D.O merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan satu – satunya orang yang ia sayang selain kedua orang tuanya yang tak pernah ia lihat selama bertahun tahun lamanya.

Sebuah senyuman tersungging dari bibir mungil TaeYeon. "Hey, kau hanya membuang – buang waktu disini. Jarum jam akan terus berputar D.O. kau tak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya kan ? aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Kau sudah dewasa dan aku yakin kau dapat memilih keputusanmu sendiri. Tapi... aku tidak yakin dengan..." ujar TaeYeon menggantung. Ia kembali menundukan kepala. D.O mengerutkan keningnya, darahnya berdesir cepat seiring kata demi kata yang terlontar dari mulut TaeYeon. Dan, D.O lupa dengan sesuatu.

"Noona, aku bisa melakukannya. Kau tak usah khawatir dengan keadaan fisikku yang tak memungkinkan ini. Aku sudah menulis semuanya, semua yang akan menghantarkanku pada apa yang aku inginkan. Dan aku tak akan kesulitan." D.O mulai serius.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan khawatir. Tapi, bisakah aku meminta satu permohonan kepadamu ?" Tanya TaeYeon dengan mimik wajah yang tak biasa.

"Tentu, apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?" Jawab D.O dengan nada santai.

"Peluklah aku untuk yang terakhir kalinya." TaeYeon tampak berharap agar D.O dapat menuruti permohonannya. D.O menatap tajam TaeYeon , dengan alis terangkat sebelah.

"itu saja ?" Tanya D.O. TaeYeon mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu..

"Kemarilah !" D.O mulai melebarkan tangannya dan TaeYeon pun langsung mendekat untuk menerima pelukan D.O.

"Kapanpun kau memintaku untuk memelukmu, kau bisa mendapatkannya." Mendengarkan kalimat – kalimat D.O itu, kalimat yang akan selalul dirindukan oleh TaeYeon suatu saat nanti. TaeYeon pun tersenyum dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"Aku cukup senang kau tak menolak permohonanku." TaeYeon melepas pelukannya. Senyum masih dibibirnya. D.O membalas senyuman itu.

"Emmm.. akupun ingin meminta sesuatu padamu noona.. tolong jangan pernah lupakan aku, sampai kapanpun." Ucap D.O miris. TaeYeon menatap kedua bola mata D.O begitu dalam, sendu. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. TaeYeon tak mampu berucap lagi. Mulutnya seperti terbungkam, terisolasi oleh rasa sedih yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh TaeYeon sebelumnya. Iapun hanya bisa mengangguk untuk membalas ucapaan D.O.

"Baiklah, TaeYeon Noona ! Yeoreo gagiro gomaweoyo !" D.O pun membungkuk an badannya, diikuti oleh TaeYeon. D.O pun berbalik dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan TaeYeon dan kediamannya.

.

.

.

D.O pergi meninggalkan TaeYeon, karena ia ingin mencari kedua orang tuanya yang selama bertahun – tahun meninggalkannya di tempat yang penuh sesak dengan anak – anak malang yang sama dengan D.O. Mereka hidup tanpa orang tua, tanpa ayah ataupun ibu yang seharusnya menyayangi dan mencintai mereka sepenuh hati. Namun, nyatanya mereka tak mempunyai rasa itu sama sekali. Untunglah mereka bertemu dengan sosok ibu yang amat sangat bermurah hati ingin merawat mereka hingga dewasa, ia adalah ibu dari TaeYeon.

D.O merasa beruntung dapat bertemu dengan TaeYeon dan Ibunya. Kedua wanita yang kuat dan tegar dalam menjalani hidup tanpa sesosok ayah maupun Suami yang bertugas mencari nafkah untuk keduanya. Dan kini TaeYeon harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa ibunya telah tiada, dan yang kini menafkahi anak – anak malang itu adalah TaeYeon.

D.O berjalan pelan menapaki jejaknya menuju kehidupan barunya. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, dengan harapan. Kelak ia akan hidup bahagia bersama mereka, Orang tua. Ia menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, melihat langit yang amat biru nan cerah pagi itu. Dia sadar. Untuk menatap langitpun rasanya tak pantas bila mengingat hatinya pun dipenuh kabut ketakutan, tak secerah langit yang ia lihat saat ini. Sebut saja matahari dan langitnya tengah mengejeknya sebagai manusia hina yang tak pantas untuk menatap mereka. Tapi, salahkan juga matahari dan langit yang sengaja memberi kelabu diatas cahaya saat D.O memandangnya. Ia hanya butuh kehidupan yang normal layaknya anak muda sepertinya. Ia hanya anak remaja yang tak berdosa, yang mencoba menemukan keluarganya yang tak pernah hidup dalam hatinya.

Sebenarnya D.O tak pernah mau untuk meninggalkan TaeYeon. Namun apa daya ? D.O pun manusia yang ingin merasakan hidup bersama orang yang pernah ikut andil dalam mendidik D.O dan merawatnya. Dengan segala kekurangan yang ia miliki, dan penyakit yang menggerogotinya. Ia tetap bertekad untuk mencari kedua orang tuanya, dengan bantuan sebuah foto dirinya juga kedua orang tuannya, apakah ia dapat menemukan mereka ? dan kembali berkumpul seperti dulu lagi ?

•

•

_Aku datang.. Ibu.. Ayah.._

* * *

Holaaaa everyone.. :) The prologue is end.

Okee.. gimana dgn prolog ini ? Bagus kah ? Lanjut kah ? Or.. ini semua tergantung readers semuaa.. End or Next ?

Tolong berikan review kalian ya, sebagai penunjang lanjutnya fanfic ini.. :)

Saran and kritik sangat diperlukan.. ^^

Please leave a critics in the review box

Thank you guyss ^^


	2. Chapter 1 : the new round of life

Who Am I ?

.

"friends, i'll always remember that moment when we first met"

.

**Welcome To My Story Line Area**

**Presented by ©Yeoristaa00**

**Disclaimer : Casts belong to god and the story belongs only to me.**

**.**

.

Do Kyungsoo and All member of EXO-K

.

Genre : Live, Hurt-Comfort, Family, Tragedi

.

A/N : I Just wanna say.. Guys, i'm comeback.. in this Chapter, i'll inform about the disease pathway by kyungsoo.. untuk pertanyaan mengapa si kyung berpisah sama ortunya.. eum.. masih rahasia ^^ v.(^_^)

Tapi, akan aku jelaskan di Chapter berikutnya..

Oke..

.

.

HAPPY READING !

.

AND.. ENJOYING..

.

Chapter 1st : The new round of life

.

.

Yeorista00

.

* * *

.

_"Izinkan aku merasakan hal yang belum pernah ku rasakan..."_

_._

_._

D.O berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak penghubung desa dengan kota. Di bekali sebuah tas besar berisi pakaian, D.O terus melangkah menuju tempat baru yang akan membawanya ke dalam hidup yang keras dan dipenuhi dengan masalah. Terlintas dalam benaknya, betapa malang nasibnya saat ini. Hidup sebatang kara meski pada kodratnya ia masih mempunyai orang tua. Walaupun ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki orang tua yang tak punya tanggung jawab terhadap apa yang mereka miliki. Kenyataan pahit yang selalu membuat hatinya terasa tercabik jika mengingatnya.

Hari itu langit amat cerah, berbeda dengan hati D.O yang dipenuhi oleh kabut kesepian yang selalu menjadi teman akrabnya. Itulah yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Langkah demi langkah, menghantar D.O kepada sebuah taman yang tampak sesak dengan anak –anak. Senyum tulus, tawa riang , rasa bahagia begitu terlihat dari raut wajah anak – anak itu. Seketika, syaraf - syaraf kerja dalam tubuh D.O terhenti dari aktifitasnya. Tubuh itu kini terlihat seperti patung yang bernyawa. Hanya saja nyawa itu ikut mematung saat melihat pemandangan yang amat memilukan hati, sewaktu D.O melihat taman itu. Tanpa disadari, kaki D.O melangkah perlahan, mendekati sebuah kebahagiaan yang ada di depan matanya. Dan...

Satu langkah...

'Dimana letak kebahagianku ?'

Dua langkah...

'Mengapa, rasanya aku jauh dari itu ?'

Tiga langkah...

'Bahkan, untuk merasakannya... Aku butuh waktu !'

Empat... Tap..

'Dan kini aku sadar, bahwa aku memang jauh dari kata... Bahagia...'

Mata D.O tersungkur pada sudut – sudut taman. Jari jemari D.O menggenggam pagar besi pembatas jalan dengan taman, yang menjadi satu – satunya penghalang untuk D.O mendekati titik kebahagian itu.

Senyuman manis tersembul dari bibir pria yang saat ini masih tersudut diluar taman. Melihat dari jauh senyum dan tawa mereka, yang lebih tepatnya adalah –Sebuah keluarga-. Entah kapan D.O pernah merasakan yang namanya memiliki keluarga ? bahkan ia tak mengingat bahwa ia pernah merasakan memiliki keluarga. Yang ia ingat hanyalah saat – saat terakhir kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan dirinya sendiri di tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Itulah segelintir memori yang selalu menjadi bayang – bayang yang amat menyesakkan bila diingat oleh D.O.

Tak terasa sudah hampir setengah jam ia berdiri dan terpaku di luar taman. Mata D.O menyeruak keseluruh sudut taman. Hilang... sosok – sosok indah itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Lebih tepatnya, mereka telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing – masing.

"Keluarga bahagia !" Lirih D.O seiring mata, lengan, tubuh dan kaki D.O kembali terfokus pada jalan.

.

.

Ini adalah malam pertama D.O tanpa seorang TaeYeon, wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai Noona-nya itu. Ia berjalan gontai di bawah kerlap- kerlip lampu jalan kota seoul. Terlihat orang – orang lalu lalang disekitarnya. Begitu pula kendaraan yang melaju berlawanan arah dengan kendaraan lainnya. Kesibukan begitu terlihat saat orang – orang itu berjalan dengan cepatnya, begitu juga dengan kendaraan yang melaju begitu cepatnya.

Mata D.O berselancar, seakan ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Ia melirik kekanan, dilihatnya sebuah rumah makan khas korea, bibir D.O sedikit tergigit. Ia ingin sekali makan. Sedari tadi perutnya serasa tergelitik, bagaimana tidak ? cacing – cacing di perutnya sudah memberontak meminta makan. Ia merogoh saku celananya, berharap ada selembar uang untuk sekedar makan malam. Namun, nihil.. ia lupa bahwa ia tak memiliki tabungan. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membeli makan malam. Ia kembali terfokus pada jalan.

Ia tak tahu kemana ia akan berlabuh. Tujuannya saat ini hanyalah mengikuti langkah kakinya. Ya ! langkah kaki.

"Cepat lari !"

"Hahaha.. payah kau !"

Tepat dari arah belakang, segerombol pria berlarian menghampiri D.O. Oh tidak, bukan D.O, lebih tepatnya mereka di kejar oleh...

"Manusia bodoh !" teriak seorang pria yang lebih dulu berlari melewati D.O .Ia nampak bingung melihat para pria mengejar pria lainnya. Tapi, mereka tak terlihat cemas, ataupun mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Begitulah yang difikirkan D.O.

"Lari !" seseorang menarik lengan D.O secara paksa. Sontak, tanpa sempat bertanya, D.O langsung berlari dengan keadaan tangan masih tertarik seseorang.

Dalam hentakan kaki yang cepat melaju. Raut wajah D.O nampak menyerah, menunggu sampai pria yang menarik tangannya melepaskannya. Namun, dalam sorot matanya, seperti ada yang berbeda pada diri D.O. Ya ! Ia baru merasakan kembali kebahagiaan. Entah dari segi mana ? D.O terlihat bahagia berlari bersama.. satu.. dua.. ah.. 5 orang pria yang nampaknya mereka juga mereka juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti D.O.

.

.

.

_"Kebahagiaanku tercipta dalam satu malam"_

.

.

Dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal, D.O duduk di sudut gedung pencakar langit di kota Seoul bersama ke 5 pria tadi. D.O menatap ke 5 pria itu. Satu pria ikut menatapnya. Sorot matanya begitu tajam, dia menyeringai di sudut bibirnya. Tentu, dengan nafas yang masih tersenggal.

"Apa tadi ? Kenapa kau membawaku kesini ? Siapa kalian ?" D.O mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Kepada pria yang ada menatapnya. Ia tak menjawab.

"Kami ? kau sungguh ingin tahu siapa kami ?" ucap pria yang duduk bersebelahan dengan D.O dan dijawab melalui anggukan.

"Banyak orang bilang, bahwa kami adalah sekelompok berandal. Tapi kami tak pernah menyebut diri kami sebagai berandal, lebih tepatnya kami adalah seorang individual yang mencari keadilan." Ujar pria yang lainnya. D.O tersenyum puas, deretan gigi terlihat seiring tawa D.O terdengar. Ternyata ada juga yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Hey, bodoh.. mungkin dia bingung mengenali kita semua. Karena ia anak baru, Perkenalkanlah diri kita masing - masing. Aku Suho !" Ucap pria bernama suho, wajahnya tampan seperti malaikat. "Aku Chanyeol" Ucap pria yang berada di samping kanan D.O.

"Aku Baekhyun." Pria ini memiliki manik mata yang meneduhkan hati.

"Aku Sehun." Bibir mungilnya melebar seiring senyum tulus yang ia berikan untuk D.O.

Dan yang terakhir. "Kau tak akan susah mengenaliku. Aku Kai. Aku adalah otak dari semua ini." Pria itu bernama Kai ? Ya.. pria yang tadi menarik lengan D.O. Dan dengan sombongnya ia mengaku bahwa ialah otak dari semua ini ? Hebat sekali dia. Pikir D.O. Pria – pria disana tertawa seiring pria bernama Kai itu berbicara.D.O menatap mereka tajam. Berbagai macam pertanyaan sudah berkerumun di otak D.O.

"emmm~ Kau pasti bingung kan mengapa Kai menarikmu dan membawamu kesini ?" Ucap pria bersurai coklat dengan tatapan sendu yang meneduhkan hati. Ya, dia Baekhyun. Ia berbicara diiringi tawa kecil. D.O diam.

"Kau sama seperti Baekhyun." Sambar Suho secara tiba – tiba.

"Itulah kebiasaan seorang pemimpin kami. Dia akan menarik siapa saja yang menurutnya sama dengan kami, dalam artian, sama – sama mencari letak kebahagiaannya. Banyak yang sudah bergabung dengan kami. Namun tak ada dari mereka yang bisa menghargai kami. Tidak ada sama sekali, akhirnya kami tak pernah menggap mereka ada." Lanjutnya.

D.O melirik kearah Kai. Pria itu benar – benar membuat D.O tercengang. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu bahwa D.O sedang mencari letak kebahagiannya ? Apa ia mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran seseorang ? Entahlah, mungkin semua itu terlihat dari raut wajah D.O yang begitu muram.

"Kami harap, kau dapat menghargai kami seperti kami menghargai kehadiranmu disini !" Tukas Chanyeol. D.O merilik Chanyeol sekilas, lantas mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Siapa namamu ?" Tanya Kai tiba – tiba.

Kepala D.O terangkat saat Kai menanyakan namanya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada sosok Kai yang ada dihadapannya. Mata mereka bertemu.

"Aku.. D.O, begitulah TaeYeon memanggilku." D.O menjawab dengan nada sendu. Kai masih menatap D.O.

"Lalu, darimana kau berasal ? Siapa TaeYeon itu ? Apa ia kerabatmu ?" Tanya Kai tanpa jeda. D.O sudah tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ke-2 dan ke-3, namun ia sedikit kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang pertama.

"Ya ! Dia adalah noona-ku." Ucap D.O diiringi senyuman tulus. Mengingat hal itu, D.O merasa rindu terhadap TaeYeon. Baru beberapa jam ia meninggalkan TaeYeon, rasa rindu sudah menghantuinya. Apa yang sedang TaeYeon lakukan sekarang ? Apa ia sudah makan ?Apa ia juga rindu terhadap D.O ? Itulah yang di tanyakan D.O dalam otaknya.

"Darimana asalmu ?" Kai sedikit membentak. Raut wajahnya begitu memancarkan keseriusan. Suasana terasa tegang. Suho dan yang lain hanya bisa diam jika sudah melihat Kai seperti itu. Hening.

D.O masih diam, gurat wajahnya nampak lebih sendu dari sebelumnya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada remang – remang lampu yang berkedip di sekelilingnya.

"Aku tidak tahu" Seketika suasana mencair. Tapi, tak lebih baik dari sebelumnya. D.O dihujam oleh tatapan – tatapan aneh. Terlebih Kai. Ia nampak tak puas dengan jawaban D.O barusan.

"Aku akan mencari makanan bersama Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol tiba – tiba. Ia lalu berdiri dan langsung menarik lengan Baekhyun. Kai tak bergeming. Ia masih terpaku pada sosok D.O yang membingungkannya. Begitupun D.O.

Tak lama, Suho dan Sehun ikut meninggalkan D.O dan Kai dengan alasan mereka lelah dan ingin segera berbaring.

Berdua !

Sosok misterius, dengan sosok dingin menyatu di bawah hamparan langit malam di hiasi terang rembulan.

Belum berubah !

Kai masih menatap D.O dingin. Begitupun D.O, tatapan mata mereka bagai aliran magnet yang takkan menyatu apabila kutub positif bertemu dengan sejenisnya. Kai beranjak dari posisinya, menghampiri D.O yang masih termangu dan terpaku.

Masih diam !

Mereka masih membungkam mulut mereka dengan keegoisan dari masing – masing mereka. Hanya saja kali ini D.O mendongakan kepalanya untuk melirik Kai yang saat ini telah berada tepat beberapa senti darinya.

"Kau sungguh membingungkan." Kai menyamakan posisi D.O. Pria itu menyeringai. Tatapan matanya setajam mata elang. D.O terhenyak.

"Seharusnya aku disuguhkan oleh jawaban yang tepat. Tapi dalam sekejap, kau telah membuatku kecewa" Ucap Kai tanpa melihat D.O.

Entah apa yang tengah di fikirkan oleh pria di hadapan Kai itu. Setelah mendapati pertanyaan dari Kai, mulutnya seperti terisolasi. Berkali – kali ia melirik Kai, berkali – kali pula ia kehabisan kalimat untuk membalas perkataan Kai. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa ? Karena tujuannya adalah untuk mencari darimana ia berasal ? Dan siapa ia sebenarnya ? Padahal ia bisa saja menjawab bahwa ia berasal dari pedesaan. Namun, ia tak ingin berkata seperti itu karena itu hanya akan menambah pikiran saja untuknya, dan kembali mengingat bahwa ia telah dibuang orang tuanya di sebuah desa kecil.

Kai menyerah, tampaknya ia telah lelah menunggu D.O berbicara. Tak pernah sebelumnya Kai menemukan orang seperti D.O. Pria itu berdiri lalu perlahan berjalan meninggalkan D.O.

"Aku tidak tahu..." D.O mulai angkat bicara. Kai berhenti untuk mendengarkan kelanjutannya. "Darimana aku berasal ?" D.O menyapu pandangannya pada langit malam. Kai menoleh dan menatap D.O sendu. "Terkadang aku berfikir, bahwa... hidupku tak ada artinya. Aku pun tak tahu dimanakah letak kebahagianku ?Aku rasa, hidupku sangatlah datar. Dan berdasarkan perkataan teman – temanmu tadi, aku sama seperti kau, yang mencoba mencari keadilan. Adil dalam mendapatkan kasih sayang orang tua." D.O mulai menitikan air mata. Tak disangka – sangka, Kai tercengang dan terbawa oleh kata – kata D.O itu. Ia menghampiri D.O dan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan mengatakan itu." D.O menoleh, senyum tulus tentu menyertai.

"Kau bagian dari kami." Kai menepuk pundak D.O. Kini suasana tegang, telah mencair seperti semula. Senyum hangat tak pernah hengkang dari bibir D.O. Kai pun mengajak D.O ketempat peristirahatannya dan yang lain.

Setelah lama berjalan, jejak D.O terhenti pada sebuah tempat yang sangatlah asing baginya. Tempat sederhana yang lebih terlihat sebagai bangunan rapuh. Tak ada sorot cahaya dimana – mana. Hanya saja terlihat remang – remang lilin kecil dari dalam. D.O menaiki tangga kayu yang tiang penyangganya telah goyang dan tak kokoh. Syukurlah, hanya ada 5 buah anak tangga, sehingga D.O tak usah menahan rasa takut untuk menaiki tangga itu.

"Ayolah, masuk ! Jangan malu – malu. Maaf jika tempat kami tak nyaman untukmu." Ucap Kai di ambang pintu. Mata D.O menyapu seisi ruangan. Ia nampak tak percaya bahwa masih ada kehidupan di dalam bangunan tua yang tak layak huni ini. Ia pun masih tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa berada disini, ditempat yang tak terbayangkan olehnya. D.O berjalan menyusul Kai yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu. Di dalam , sudah ada Suho, Sehun, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka terlihat sedang memakan sesuatu. Chanyeol mendongak dan melihat D.O, terlihat Chanyeol memegang sebuah roti di tanganya.

"Hey kau, makan ini ! Aku tahu kau belum makan, jadi cepatlah duduk dan makan roti ini." Chanyeol memberikan kode kepada D.O agar ia segera duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, dan memakan roti yang di berikannya kepada D.O. Dalam sekejap, D.O sudah berada di samping Chanyeol, dan melahap sepotong roti yang yang ada di hadapannya. Chanyeol dan yang lain menatap D.O dengan tatapan aneh. D.O yang menyadari itu langsung menatap balik mereka.

"Hey, ayo makan ! kenapa kalian diam ? Ayolah kita makan. Mmm~ Roti ini sangat lezat.. Mmmm..." Ucap D.O dan kembali melahap roti itu. Ia nampak sangat menikmati apa yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol. Tak lama setelah D.O berbicara, desisan terdengar dari salah satu mereka. Dan, tawa pun terdengar. Mereka saling tertawa, entahlah.. mungkin mereka merasa terhibur dengan tingkah D.O yang sangat mengejutkan. Tadi bersikap dingin, dan sekarang bersikap seperti orang yang kelaparan.

"Kau sungguh membuatku tergelitik D.O." ucap Suho diiringi tawa. D.O melirik sejenak, lalu kembali melahap makanannya. Senyuman terpancar dari wajah mereka masing – masing. Tak terkecuali D.O. Ia merasa, bahwa dia baru saja menemukan setitik kebahagian yang baru hadir kembali sejak sekian lama kebahagian itu menghilang tanpa jejak yang berarti.

Setelah makan malam selesai. Mereka laarut dalam pembicaraan yang membuat perut mereka sakit. Tertawa dalam sunyinya malam, menghadirkan segelintir keakraban yang terjalin dalam kurun waktu yang tak lama. D.O tak perduli dengan suasana sekitar yang tak mendukung kenyamanannya. Lantai kayu yang berdecit, atau jendela yang tak berkaca membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk kulit. Baginya itu semua hanyalah potongan kecil dari rasa bahagianya saat itu.

waktu demi waktu telah terlewati. Chanyeol dan yang lain sudah tidur dan mengampiri mimpi mereka masing – masing. Namun, tidak untuk D.O. Tubuhnya masih terjaga di tengah deru nafas kawan – kawan barunya yang telah terlelap. Matanya memandang seluruh sudut ruangan yang tak jelas bentuknya., karena cahaya lilin tak dapat menjangkau permukaan lain, selain dirinya dan tempat chanyeol tertidur. terlihat sekali tembok yang bercat putih nan kusam juga retak , atap yang bolong, D.O berfikir bagaimana bila hujan nanti ? Pasti mereka akan sibuk menempatkan wadah untuk menampung air hujan yang masuk melalui atap yang bolong itu. Memikirkan hal itu, D.O terkikik. Ia kembali mengingat saat – saat dimana ia dan TaeYeon merasa kesulitan saat hujan turun dan atap ruang dapur bocor.

"_Cepat semua tolong aku, carikan wadah yang besar untuk menampung air hujan ini." Ucap TaeYeon sedikit berteriak. Semua berlarian mencari wadah penampung air hujan yang di perintahkan oleh TaeYeon. D.O berlari menghampiri TaeYeon yang berdiri tepat didepan tetesan air hujan yang masuk melalui celah atap yang bolong._

_"Noona.. atapnya bocor lagi ?Bukankah aku sudah memperbaikinya 2 hari yang lalu ?" D.O terlihat malu saat apa yang ia kerjakan tak membuahkan hasil. TaeYeon masih menatap atap rumahnya._

_"Aku pun tak tahu D.O. Mungkin saja ini dari celah yang lain." TaeYeon menoleh saat ada seorang anak memberikan wadah yang dipintanya. Ia tersenyum lalu meraih wadah itu. "Ah~ Kamsahamida..." Ia langsung menaruh wadah itu di bawah atap yang bocor._

_D.O merasa bersalah karena telah mengecewakan Noona-nya itu. "Maafkan aku Noona, aku tak bisa membuatmu senang dengan apa yang aku kerjakan. Sekali lagi maaf kan aku. " D.O membungkukan badan secara formal sebagai simbol permintaan maafnya._

_TaeYeon terkekeh melihat D.O sedemikian rupa melakukan hal itu. "Hey, kau ini kenapa D.O ? aku tak menyalahkanmu. Lagi pula, kau tahu sendiri kan keadaan rumah kita seperti apa ? Setiap hujan turun pasti ada saja ruangan yang penuh dengan air akibat celah yang bocor. Kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu." TaeYeon Tersenyum kepada D.O. Apapun yang dikatakan oleh TaeYeon pasti bisa membuatnya terenyuh. Ia tersenyum simpul, lalu ia berjalan mengelilingi ruangan untuk mencari celah yang bocor._

D.O tertawa seiring ingatannya berlarian di otaknya. Ia takan melupakan apapun yang di katakan oleh TaeYeon. D.O menghembuskan nafas berat. Nampaknya ia telah lelah menunggu sampai bulan berganti jadi matahari.D.O mengembungkan pipinya, lalu mengempis lagi, mengembungkan lagi dan mengempis lagi. Begitu seterusnya, hingga tulang pipinya terasa pegal. Ada alasan tertentu mengapa D.O tak mau tertidur seperti yang lainnya. Ia ingin tidur seperti yang lainnya, namun rasanya sulit untuk melakukan hal itu. Ia takut tak bisa mengingat lagi saat – saat ini. Ia terlanjur bahagia dan jatuh cinta pada suasana yang ia dapat malam ini. Ia mendongak, lalu mencari keberadaan tas yang sedari tadi tak ia periksa. Ia berdiri untuk meraih tasnya yang berada di samping meja kecil yang dekat dengan tempat Chanyeol tertidur. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati Chanyeol, sangat perlahan hingga tak terdengar sama sekali langkah kakinya. Berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan yang lainnya. Namun, usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

"Kau belum tidur D.O ?" Tanya Chanyeol secara tiba – tiba. D.O terperanjat saat tiba – tiba Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya. D.O tergagap. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, tangannya tak henti menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. "Hmmm~ aku.." menggantung. D.O menggantungkan perkatannya. Chanyeol beralih posisi menjadi duduk menghadap D.O yang tengah berlutut untuk mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya.

"Tempat tidurnya tak cukup nyaman untukmu ya ? Ah~ maaf, kami tak punya tempat lain untuk tidur, satu satunya tempat yang nyaman bagi kami untuk berisitirahat hanya disini. jadi tolong dimaklumi" Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Terlihat samar karena suasananya memang tak memungkinkan untuk melihat dengan jelas. D.O mendelik mendengar perkataan Chanyeol barusan. "Hah~ anio.. bukan itu permasalahannya. Hanya saja.. aku.. hmmm~ aku terkena penyakit Insomnia. ya .. Insomnia" Bodohnya kau D.O.. Batin D.O memaki dirinya.

Mata Chanyeol membola. Mencoba meyakini perkataan D.O. "Insomnia ? Sejak kapan ?" Tanya Chanyeol antusias.

jackpot, D.O tak mampu menjawabnya.

.

.

_"Hidup itu akan selalu dilingkupi oleh masalah yang beragam di setiap waktunya. tak akan ada yang bisa menghentikannya, sebelum kita menghadapi semua itu dengan semampu kita"_

_._

_._

Chanyeol menatap D.O dalam. Setelah mendengar pernyataan D.O yang tak dapat secara langsung ia pahami. Ia berfikir keras untuk bisa memahami apa yang baru dikatakan oleh D.O. "Benarkah itu ?... D.O.~" Chanyeol sedikit menelan cairan yang ada di dalam mulutnya itu. D.O diam. Ia panik. Namun, ia tetap terlihat tenang. Ia panik karena sesungguhnya ia tak ingin ada orang selain Taeyeon , yang tahu tentang penyakitnya. Penyakit yang selama ini berhasil membuat D.O makin tenggelam dalam lautan kesedihan dan perasaan kesal terhadap hidupnya. Miris memang, awalnya ia yakin bahwa ia dapat tenang karena mungkin penyakitnya tak dapat mengganggu rencananya untuk mencari kedua orangtuanya. Namun kenyataannya berbeda. Syaraf kerja pada otak D.O tak dapat bekerja dengan baik seperti dulu. Dan kini, ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sulit untuk mengingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi di waktu yang lampau saat tubuhnya terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ya ! terkadang, akupun tak percaya bahwa aku memiliki penyakit seperti itu. Aneh bukan ? Kau takan bisa mengingat hal hal yang terjadi di hari kemarin sebelum ada seseorang yang memberitahumu secara detail apa saja yang kau alami di hari kemarin. Baru lah kau bisa mengingat semuanya.." D.O tersenyum miris. menyampaikan suatu rahasia besar tentang dirinya kepada orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam yang lalu. Chanyeol tertegun, dia tersentak, dan dia tak percaya.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa kau mengingat siapa namamu, latar belakangmu, tujuanmu, bila saja kau tak bertemu dengan kami dan tanpa diduga kau merasa lelah lalu tertidur begitu saja. Apa kau akan melupakan semuanya ?" Tanya Chanyeol dan masih dengan intonasi yang menggambarkan ketidak percayaannya pada apa yang dialami oleh D.O. dengan senyuman, D.O beranjak. menarik tasnya yang berada tak jauh darinya, membuka resleting tasnya, dan lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. "Dengan ini," sebuah buku tebal berwarna abu abu dengan tali berwarna hitam sudah terambang di lengan D.O. memamerkan barang miliknya kepada Chanyeol. Barang yang bila diibaratkan adalah satu satunya obat yang dapat menenangkannya dari rasa panik saat dia benar benar kehilangan nalarnya. Chanyeol menyorotkan matanya pada sebuah benda yang ditunjukan oleh D.O. Lalu beralih menatap D.O dengan mimik sangsi. "Maksudnya ? kau mencatat setiap kejadian yang kau anggap penting di buku itu ? agar kau dapat mengingat kejadian dimasa lampau tanpa meminta pertolongan orang lain.. iya ? seperti itukah ?" Tanyanya. tak perlu menunggu lama, anggukan telah mengujam kepala D.O, di sertai senyuman. "Dan dari sinilah aku dapat mengingat segala hal yang dikatakan Taeyeon noona kepadaku." tukas D.O diiringi senyum ringan. Menghasilkan getaran lembut dihatinya kala mengingat kenangan manisnya bersama noona~nya itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk disertai deham-an kecil. Kini ia mengerti akan kekurangan yang dimiliki oleh orang baru dihadapannya. Meskipun terkenal baru, namun nampaknya Chanyeol sudah dapat mengerti perangai dari seorang D.O.

_Dia pantas dikasihani, namun hanya orang bodoh yang berani mengasihani orang setegar dia_.

Chanyeol menepuk pundak D.O, tersenyum padanya, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk kembali membaringkan tubuhnya diatas karpet tipis dan gundukan bantal usang. tertidur di samping pria kecil yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. "Baiknya kau tidur D.O, perihal penyakitmu.. tidakkah kau menulis kejadian hari ini ? pertemuan pertama dirimu dengan kami ber-lima.. apa kau tak ingin mengingatnya ?" gumam Chanyeol diselingi argumen kecil. D.O menilik ke arah Chanyeol, memperhatikan ketampanan yang dimiliki pria tinggi itu. beberapa detik berlalu, D.O tersenyum simpul. "Benar juga, kenapa tak terfikirkan olehku , ya ?" D.O beralih pandang, memicing kearah tas hitam besar miliknya, lalu meraihnya dalam hitungan detik, mencari benda panjang berisi tinta hitam yang seharusnya berada tak jauh dari sisi buku sakralnya. setelah cukup lama tangannya melesat mencari benda panjangnya itu. Akhirnya ia menemukan pasangan dari buku itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat polah santai D.O dalam menanggapi hal yang seharusnya ditakutinya.

_Kehilangan ingatan saat tubuh terlelap. Rotasi kerja otak terhenti, memicu rangkaian memori dalam saraf terkunci. Dan menyebabkan hilangnya ingatan akan siapa ? dan kenapa? siapa ? dan dimana ? kapan ? dan bagaimana ? dirinya_.

Jari jemari D.O bersiap menuliskan apa-apa yang harus ia goreskan di kertas putih yang biasa menemani harinya. -bisa disebut sebagai buku harian-

_10 - februari - 2014_

_Hari dimana aku, D.O, pergi dari tempat persinggahanku. Melangkah jauh tanpa bayang-bayang Taeyeon~noona. Wanita tegar yang telah berjasa dalam merawatku selama belasan tahun lamanya. Dan dengan setianya ia menunggu hingga orang asing yang aku yakini pernah masuk kedalam kehidupanku kembali datang untuk menjemputku. Tapi, mereka tak datang. Mereka tak datang dan tak akan pernah melakukannya. Untukku ?_

_Dan aku putuskan untuk mencari mereka. Biar aku yang mencari mereka. Bisa saja aku putus asa dan memilih untuk tinggal bersama noona di panti asuhan, juga bersama adik-adik kecilku disana. Hanya saja, aku amat terobsesi untuk mencari perawakan dari sosok mereka yang katanya mampu memberikan kasih sayang lebih terhadap anak-anaknya. Sosok yang katanya akan menjadi pelindung bagi anak-anaknya. Tetapi, mengapa aku tak seberunntung yang orang katakan ? Entah harus darimana aku memulai mengenali wajah mereka sehingga aku dapat mengetahui wujud asli mereka ?! ataukah mungkin dari sosok diriku dan wajah sepertiku ? ya~ Mungkin dari situlah aku dapat mengenali wajah mereka._

_Hari ini, pun menjadi hari dimana aku menemukan sosok-sosok sepejuang sepertiku. Bedanya, mereka lengkap. Hidup mereka terpenuhi. Sosok-sosok yang orang bilang adalah sosok penyayang sekaligus pelindung bagi anaknya, berada dekat dengan diri mereka. Meskipun, keberadaan sosok-sosok itu tak membuat mereka -baik-baik saja-. Tapi, setidaknya mereka pernah merasakan rasa sayang itu. mereka pernah merasakan rasanya dilindungi. Meskipun, itu tak berjalan lama. Menurut penjelasan singkat mereka, keberadaan mereka disini karena mereka mencari letak kebahagiaannya, mencari keadilan diatas ketidakadilan dari sosok yang mereka sebut sebagai orang tua._

_Chanyeol. pria tinggi yang pertama kali mengetahui penyakitku selain Taeyeon noona. Teman baru yang pertama kali dapat memahami keadaanku, memahami tentang diriku. Pria tampan yang baik. Pria yang memiliki tinggi badan sekitar lebih dari 180 cm._

_Baekhyun. Pria kecil yang baik dan menggemaskan. Ia mempunya tatapan mata yang meneduhkan hati. Tatapan mata yang melengkapi raut wajahnya yang sendu. Ia sama sepertiku. Entah terlihat dari sisi mana ? namun, menurut penjelasan yang lain, aku dan dia sama-sama dibawa oleh pria bernama Kai. Ya ! Kai.._

_Kai.. pria bersurai hitam dan memiliki kulit tan, adalah pria yang membawaku kedalam kelompok ini. sekelompok individual yang mencari letak kebahagiaannya. Entah kenapa, dia membawaku, menarik tanganku dan mengajakku berlari bersamanya menuju tempat asing yang kini aku pijaki. sebuah bangunan tua. tapi dia terlihat nyaman menempati tempat seperti ini. Dia terlihat dingin. Tapi, aku yakin, dibalik sifat dinginnya yang begitu memikat selama aku berada di dekatnya, tersirat sifat manis yang mungkin akan ditunjukannya kepadaku suatu hari nanti._

_Suho. Pria yang memiliki warna kulit lebih putih dari yang lain. Tubuh pria ini tak besar, sama seperti Baekhyun. Berdasarkan wacana yang aku bicarakan dengannya saat makan malam tadi, sepertinya dia adalah sosok yang bertanggung jawab, dan dapat memahami kekurangan dari masing masing kami._

_Sehun. Pria tampan yang memiliki raut wajah datar, tatapan datar, dan sorotan mata yang datar. Mungkin ia mempunyai satu kisah yang sulit ia terima sehingga terpengaruh kedalam setiap hal yang ia lihat. Tapi, bisa saja tidak. Ia baik. Semua yang ada pada dirinya terlihat sempurna._

_Mereka berlimalah yang akan menemaniku di kemudian hari, menemaniku menemukan letak kebahagiaanku yang dirampas oleh sosok yang disebut, orangtua.._

_Aku harap, Chanyeol dan yang lain dapat membantuku menemukan sosok itu. Membantuku dalam setiap hal yang aku butuhkan. membantuku dan menemamiku melewati kerasnya hidup ini.. Semoga.._

D.O tersenyum setelah mendapati tulisannya mencapai epilog. Lantas menutup buku itu dan mengikatnya pada tali hitam yang terdapat di balik buku. Lalu menaruhnya kembali ke dalam tas yang masih dalam keadaan terbuka. Ia menilik kearah Chanyeol, ia sudah terlelap. Mungkin saat D.O tengah sibuk dengan tulisannya. Lalu mengalihkannya ke Pria kecil yang berada disampingnya, ya, dia Baekhyun. Ia pun masih terlelap. Begitupun yang lainnya. Untunglah percakapan dirinya dengan Chanyeol tadi tak mengusik tidur Baekhyun. D.O menghela nafas, menaruh lagi tasnya di samping Meja kayu kecil yang terletak persis di samping Chanyeol. Setelah itu, ia pun memilih untuk merehatkan tubuhnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh Chanyeol. Di dalam bangunan ini terdapat Lima ruangan yang dimana 3 ruangan adalah tempat untuk beristirahat. dan satu ruangan lagi tepatnya di ruangan yang langsung terhubung dengan halaman depan, digunakan untuk berkumpul dan saling melepas kelelahan mereka dengan bergurau bersama, dan satu ruangan lagi adalah dapur dan sebuah kamar mandi. Cukup lengkap, namun kesan pertama yang didapat dari banguna ini adalah, sanagt tua dan tak layak huni. Namun, entah kenapa Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan memilih untuk tinggal diaini ketimbang tinggal di rumah orang tua mereka masing-masing. Mungkin saja kediaman mereka yang lama lebih nyaman dari sekarang. Entahlah.. itu masih menjadi tanda tanya di benak D.O

D.O sendiri memilih untuk tidur bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disatu ruangan yang sama. Ia merasa lebih nyaman bila tidur dengan banyak orang. Seperti kebiasaannya dulu saat masih tinggal dengan Taeyeon di panti asuhan milik mendiang Ibunya.

Jam menunjukan pukul 02.45 KST, waktu yang tak banyak untuk ia terlelap. Tapi, setidaknya tubuhnya bisa beristirahat walau beberapa jam saja. Namun, bagaimana dengan otaknya ? Bisakah bekerja secara normal ? Bisakah ia mengingat hal ini di saat tubuhnya terjaga ?

Kini. Mata D.O sudah tertutup rapat. Mencoba untuk menyusul yang lain dalam mencapai mimpi mereka. D.O sendirupun tak tahu, apa ia bisa bermimpi ? Atau sebaliknya ? yang mana opsinya saat ini adalah tertidur, dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya setelah lama berjalan jauh menuju kota. Senyapnya malam, menjadi saksi bisu akan argumen kecil antara Chanyeol dengan D.O tadi, dan menjadi saksi bisu kembalinya D.O dalam melelapkan dirinya dalam tidur.

•

•

"Akankah aku mengingat kalian ?"

•

•

Makin tinggi hari, makin susut embun pagi yang lekat di daun-daun, habis tak ketahuan perginya, tak pula meninggalkan jejak. Lama lama hilang lenyap tak berbekas. Tersenyum merekah sang mentari menyambut para manusia yang tengah tiba di perbatasan pagi dan siang. Lain halnya dengan pria yang satu ini. Ia masih berlindung dibalik tidurnya yang takut hilang akibat gangguan secercah cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela tak berkaca. Padahal, yang lain sudah mulai sibuk dengan aktifitasnya pagi itu.

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil mendengarkan musik di mp3 player, duduk di atas tempat yang tadi malam berhasil membuatnya tidur dengan nyenyak tampa hambatan. Memejamkan mata, sambil sesekali mengangguk anggukan kepalanya memberi tanda bahwa ia tengah asyik mengikuti alunan melodi yang terdengar dari earphone yang ia kenakan. Karena terlalu nikmat melakukannya, pria kecil itu kembali terlelap memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

Di luar, Sehun dan Kai tengah asyik mengobrol di ruang tengah sambil bersenandung kecil, mengalahkan kicauan burung yang tengah riang bersiul dan saling bersahutan. Sementara Chanyeol baru saja tiba dari supermarket untuk membeli beberapa mie instan yang akan menemani mereka sarapan pagi itu. Yang mana barang bawaannya langsung ia letakkan di dapur dan mulai memasaknya.

Suho yang baru selesai mandi, terlihat dari rambutnya yang basah dan handuk yang melingkar dilehernya, berjalan kearah kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan juga D.O yang masih tertidur pulas, untuk mencari barangnya yang tertinggal disana. Ia masuk kedalam sana sambil bernyanyi ria tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun dan juga D.O yang masih terlelap. Suaranya mengalahkan dentuman lagu di telinga Baekhyun. Akibatnya, tidur Baekhyun terusik dan iapun terbangun dan langsung mencari-cari siapa yang berani mengacaukan mimpi indahnya berciuman dengan idolanya.

"Hyung, bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu. Aku tidak bisa tidur jika kau bernyanyi." Baekhyun langsung bersuara saat mengetahui siapa yang sudah membuatnya kesal. Suho mengernyit menanggapi teguran dari Baekhyun. Ia melirik kearah aerphone yang melingkar dileher Baekhyun, dan menjawab, "Huh~ Kau saja menggunakan aerphone, bagaimana bisa kau terganggu dengan suaraku. Bahkan Kai, Sehun, Chanyeol, bahkan D.O yang masih tidurpun tak terganggu dengan suaraku." Tukasnya seraya berkacak pinggang. Tak lama, terdengar teguran lain dari Sehun.

"Benar apa kata Baekhyun hyung, kami terganggu dengan suaramu, Suho hyung." Teriak Sehun yang lebih terdengar seperti sindiran untuk Suho sekaligus pembelaan untuk Baekhyun. Suho yang menyadarinya langsung terkekeh dan mengelus tengkuknya gugup. "Hehe~ baiklah, lebih baik aku tidak menyanyi lagi." Ucapnya pelan karena menahan malu. Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada, dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Suho pun kembali bergulat pada setumpuk buku dan barang-barang lain milik Chanyeol yang ia letakan di dalam lemari kayu berukuran sedang.

Tak lama, Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Hyung, tadi kau menyebut - nyebut nama Chanyeol. Apakah ia sudah kembali ?" Tanyanya antusias. Suho hanya berdeham dan kembali pada kesibukannya, sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara, "Dia sedang berada didapur, membuatkan kita sarapan. Mungkin dia membutuhkan bantuanmu Baek."

Ekspresi wajah Baekhyun langsung berubah drastis. Senyum lebar telah terpasang diwajah imutnya. Apa yang ia tunggu telah datang, setelah mengetahui kehadiran Chanyeol, ia pun langsung berlari kedapur setelah mendengar jawaban dari Suho. "Yeollie-ah.. Kau masak apa ?" terdengar teriakan Baekhyun saat ia berlari dan sampai keruang tengah yang langsung mengarah kedapur. Suho yang melihat tingkahnya itu hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala.

Setelah lama tangannya bertarung dengan tumpukan barang, Suho berdecak sebal saat apa yang ia cari tak kunjung ia temukan, "Aissh~ dimana jam tanganku ? Chanyeol, kau taruh dimana jam tanganku, hey ?" Teriak Suho kepada Chanyeol. Alhasil, teriakannya mampu mengusik tidur pria yang berada di ruangan itu juga. Tepatnya di pojok kamar.

D.O menggeliat malas. Lalu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia sedikit menyipitkan matanya karena cahaya matahari langsung menabrak matanya yang belum sempurna terjaga. Suho menoleh kearah D.O karena merasa ada kegiatan lain selain dirinya didalam sana. Ia melihat D.O sudah duduk dengan sorotan mata yang sibuk mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan itu, termasuk melihat Suho yang tengah bingung memperhatikan sikapnya. Lantas Suho tersenyum saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mata D.O, "Kau sudah bangun ?" Tanya Suho.

D.O yang merasa diajak bicara, memasang wajah bingung, sebelum menjawab, "Aku, dimana ?"

.

.

~Who Am I ?~

.

.

"Aku dimana ?"

Jawaban yang mengandung pertanyaan. Suho terkejut mendapati jawaban sekaligus pertanyaan dari D.O. Dia bertanya, dia dimana ? Dia amnesia atau apa ? Sepertinya baru semalam kami menemuinya. Atau mungkin, aku kelamaan tertidur hingga ketinggalan sesuatu. Pikiran aneh Suho berkecamuk ria di benaknya. Bagaimana bisa ? Suho berjalan mendekati D.O yang masih duduk dalam diam.

Ketika itu pula Chanyeol masuk, sambil berbicara, "Kau sudah menemukannya hyung ?" Tanyanya kepada Suho yang tengah sibuk mencerna keadaan. Dirasa tak ada yang salah, ia langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Keadaan semakin membingungkan saat terlihat Chanyeol diam sambil menyorotkan matanya pada sosok D.O yang belum bergerak barang secenti-pun.

Apa ia masih ingat semuanya ?

Chanyeol segera menghambur kehadapan D.O yang sepertinya iapun bingung dengan keadaan disini. Wajahnya seketika pucat, sama halnya dengan D.O. Melihat mimik Chanyeol yang tak meyakinkan akan keadaan disekitarnya kini, Suho memutar bola matanya, lalu menajamkan matanya. Ada yang tidak beres disini. Hati dan akalnya pun tergerak untuk menanyakan semuanya kepada Chanyeol. Ia mencurigai Chanyeol tahu semuanya dibalik kebingunan yang tercipta diruangan ini. Ia pun mendekati Chanyeol dan duduk disisi D.O. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia menatap mata Chanyeol lamat-lamat.

"Dia kenapa, Chanyeol ?" Tanya Suho panik. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya. Lalu kemudian mengulum bibirnya. Ya tuhan, dia terlihat sangat buruk, bahkan lebih buruk dari keadaannya dulu saat tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertimpa kecelakaan dan dinyatakan mengalami koma selama seminggu. Suho semakn khawatir pada keadaan Chanyeol, juga D.O yang tak kunjung berbicara. Ia geram, "Park Chanyeol !"

hening.. Mata Chanyeol berair..

"Penyakitnya, kambuh.."

.

.

* * *

Halooo guyss.. ^^

Gimana dengan chapter ini ? Dirasa ada yang kurang ? Atau apa ? Kalo banyak typo, maafkan saya.. ^^ oh ya, ni fanfic TBC ? Or end ? Up to your opinions guys..

I hope you leave a critics, suggestions, and whatever it is that support this fanfic up to next chapter.. :)

Oke.. please review in the review box guyss..

Thank you very much :*


	3. Chapter 2 : Memories

Who Am I ?

.

.

_when they are able to do so .. here I was instead mired in incompetence.._

.

.

**Welcome back to my story line area**

**presented by ©Yeoristaa00**

**Disclaimer : Casts belong to god and the story belongs only to me**

**.**

.

Do Kyung Soo , All member of EXO-K , Sulli (F(X))

.

.

Live, Hurt-Comfort, Family, Tragedi

.

.

A/N: Guyss.. i'm comeback again.. \(^0^)/ I want to say thank you for my bestie, Sheila ervian a.k.a Kaioppaya .. who has given her suggestion.. okay, I'm sorry for the lack of comfort as in the previous chapter there is a plot that is too fast .. I'll correct it sheilaa .. one more time, thank you very much, babe :)

okee, Happy reading everyone.. :)

.

.

**Chapter 2nd : Memories**

.

.

* * *

_**"see.. I was able to remember our first meet.. although they had to take a long time... "**_

.

.

"Penyakitnya, kambuh.. " Dengan suara parau, Chanyeol berhasil membuka mulut. Meski sulit. Karena dalam sekejap, tubuhnya gemetar. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Teramat kering hingga rasanya sulit untuk berbicara. Apalagi bibirnya bergetar. Pipi tirusnya kini sudah dialiri cairan bening, tanda kelemahannya. Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, memilih untuk diam ? Namun, bagaimanapun juga ia sudah memulainya. Dia sudah terlanjur berbicara bahwa penyakit D.O kambuh. Apa aku harus menjelaskannya ? Semoga saja Suho hyung tak banyak bicara.. pasti saat ini dia tengah menatapku.. Chanyeol melirik Suho sekilas. Benar saja, kini sorotan mata Suho tertuju padanya. Menatapnya tajam. Tak dapat diartikan.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya, Chanyeol." Suho masih menatapnya. Menatap Chanyeol yang terdiam seperti manusia lumpuh. Duduk dengan lemas hingga terlihat hampir limbung. Sementara topik utama mereka, yaitu D.O, dia hanya memperhatikan kedua manusia yang tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu yang tak ia pahami. Bahkan, ia pun tak tahu siapa dirinya. Ada terbesit rasa ingin bertanya. Namun, untuk berbicara saja terasa sulit. Sedari tadi, ia tengah berjuang menahan rasa pening yang menerjang kepalanya. Rasanya sakit. Sangat sakit.

Chanyeol menatap D.O. Dia terlihat kacau. Chanyeol lupa, bahwa jika D.O terbangun, ia punya tanggung jawab besar untuk menyadarkan sepenuhnya lagi D.O. Karena hanya dia yang tahu perihal penyakit yang diderita D.O. Tak ada alasan lain. Dia harus menjelaskannya.

"D.O.." Chanyeol memberi jeda sedikit pada ucapannya. Maklum saja, ia bahkan bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Chanyeol takut dikira berbohong. Jika saja semalam ada orang selain Chanyeol yang menjadi saksi antara percakapannya dengan D.O, pasti ia tak perlu ragu untuk menhelaskannya.

Suho sedikit jengah menunggu Chanyeol kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia terlihat sangat gugup. Apa mungkin, D.O harus dibawa kerumah sakit ? pikir Suho bergelayut di otaknya. Ia menatap D.O iba, sekaligus prihatin. Apa sebenarnya penyakit yang diidap oleh D.O ?

Saat ketegangan mulai sangat terasa di ruangan itu, suara khas kepemilikan Byun Baekhyun terdengar lantang dari arah dapur.

"Chanyeol-ah.."

Ia mencari Chanyeol. Berkali kali Baekhyun bersuara namun tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Chanyeol. "Chanyeol.."

Yang dipanggil masih terdiam dalam duduknya. Ia begitu terasa terintimidasi oleh kewajibannya sendiri. rasa ingin memberi tahu itu ada, hanya saja keberaniannya menghilang seketika saat tatapan sendu milik D.O tertuju padanya. Ada satu perasaan dalam hatinya yang sepertinya telah lama ia kubur dalam-dalam, dan kini membetontak keluar dari hatinya untuk meminta pengakuan. Pengakuan bahwa perasaan itu telah lama tenggelam kedasar dan kini sudah waktunya untuk kembali naik kepermukaan. Entah kenapa, setiap manik mata bulat yang ia ketahui adalah milik D.O itu menatapnya, Chanyeol merasa bahwa ia telah mengenal baik D.O. jauh sebelum ini. Tapi kapan ? mengingat nama D.O di hatinya saja sangat sulit. Apalagi harus mengingat betul masalalunya.

Derap langkah Baekhyun memanjang. Saking kesalnya, akibat tak ada satupun jawaban dari Chanyeol. Sehun dan Kai terlihat ikut menegang. Pasalnya, tadi mereka berdua mendengar dengan jelas bentakan Suho yang dianggap jarang terdengar, kini mulai terdengar lagi dan yang mendapatkan bentakan itu adalah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memandang kedua pria itu bingung, lalu bertanya, "Ada apa ?"

Sehun dan Kai menoleh saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Mereka berdua saling bersikut-sikutan. Memberikan kesempatan satu sama lain untuk menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya, mereka takut. Baekhyun melirik kearah Kai. Ditatapnya mata Kai penuh intimidasi. Sebagai code untuk segera memberitahukan apa yang terjadi didalam sana. Tak disangka, Kai membalas tatapan itu lebih mengintimidasi. Baekhyun sedikit bergidik ngeri mendapatkan balasan seperti itu. Tak lama, Kai melembutkan tatapannya. Lalu kembali dengan gurat wajah penuh ketakutan.

"Sepertinya, Suho hyung, dia.. tengah bertengkar dengan Chanyeol didalam. Suho hyung membentak Chanyeol." Tukas Kai sedikit ragu. Setelah kata demi kata terlontar dari bibir Kai. Baekhyun malah diam, menautkan kedua alisnya hingga menimbulkan sedikit kerutan di keningnya.

"Bukankah D.O ada didalam juga ?" Ucap Baekhyun diselipi pertanyaan. Kai dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Iya, Dia juga ada didalam, tapi sedari tadi kami tidak mendengar suaranya, mungkin ia masih tertidur." Jawab Sehun cepat. Kai mengangguk menyetujui pernyataan Sehun tadi.

Namun, tak lama anggukan itu berubah menjadi kalimat, Kai melirik kearah Sehun sarkatis. "Aku tak yakin bahwa D.O masih tertidur. Mengingat volume bentakan Suho hyung yang begitu kencangnya, tak menutup kemungkinan ia sudah bangun." Ucap Kai menyanggah. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Sehun mengangguk, lalu melirik kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri didepan mereka berdua.

Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat sekali bahwa Baekhyun terkejut, sekaligus khawatir. Suho dan Chanyeol bertengkar ? Suho membentak Chanyeol ? Tak ada sedetik, mata Baekhyun memanas. Sahabat terbaiknya dibentak ? Salah apa Chanyeol sehingga tega-teganya Suho membentaknya ? Baekhyun mendengus kesal, sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan terburu menuju kamarmya. Namun, langkah panjangnya terhenti saat samar samar ia mendengar suara lirih milik Chanyeol. Suara itu parau. Apakah, Chanyeol... menangis ? Pikir Baekhyun. Dadanya terasa sesak saat itu juga. Lalu, dengan perlahan ia berjalan kearah daun pintu. Dia tak langsung masuk kedalam, namun ia mendengarkan percakapan Chanyeol dan Suho dari luar. Bisa dibilang, menguping. Ia pasang telinganya baik - baik. Tak lama, Chanyeolpun berbicara.

"Semalam, kami sempat berbicang beberapa saat, dan ia menceritakan semuanya kepadaku. D.O, terkena penyakit semacam Amnesia. Namun aku tak tahu detailnya seperti apa. D.O sempat memberitahu nama penyakitnya, namun karena namanya terlalu rumit, maka aku tidak mengingatnya. Tapi, dia menjelaskan bahwa setiap kali ia tertidur, syaraf kerja pada otaknya tak bisa bekerja secara normal. Karena tak sanggup, syaraf diotaknya akan memaksakan menghapus semua ingatannya. Dan katanya, kadang-kadang kepalanya terasa pusing jika harus memaksa mengingat semuanya." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Melirik kearah D.O yang sepertinya tengah mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang diucapkan pria tinggi itu. Lalu beralih kearah Suho yang nampaknya semakin bingung dengan semua ini.

"Amnesia ?" Hanya itu yang mampu Suho katakan dari rasa penasaran sekaligus kebingungan yang menderanya. Mendera nalurinya. Ia menilik kearah Chanyeol yang masih tetap menatap D.O. Kemudian, sorot matanya teralih sempurna kearah D.O yang menunduk, menatap lantai. Ia tak pernah menyangka, pagi yang seharusnya terlewati dengan banyak senyuman karena mereka kedatangan anggota baru, malah berubah menjadi pagi yang muram karena kenyataan yang sulit diterima secara logika.

Dari balik pintu, Baekhyun, beserta Kai dan Sehun yang entah sejak kapan berada disampingnya merasakan hal yang sama seperti Suho. Terlebih Kai. Ia terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan sahabat barunya. Apalagi, ia memiliki tanggung jawab yang sama besar seperti Chanyeol untuk menjaga D.O. Perasaan malu menerjang hatinya.

Kai berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga. Lantas duduk di sisi kanan D.O. Menatap mata D.O sendu. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerak gerik Kai. Ya tuhan, Kai pun sama khawatirnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau, tak mengingatku.. D.O ?" Tanya Kai gamblang, seraya menggenggam tangan D.O. Yang ditanya hanya diam. Tidak berani menjawab apapun. Kai menggeleng pelan sambil perlahan menunduk. Ia telah salah bertanya. Ia kira, kehadiran dirinya sangat berpengaruh untuk D.O. Berpengaruh, namun tidak saat penyakitnya kambuh. Kemudian, Kai menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Ditatapnya Chanyeol dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kau.. Kau yang terakhir berbicara dengannya hyung, apa dia tidak memberi tahumu bagaimana cara mengembalikannya seperti semula ?" Kai menatap Chanyeol penuh harap. Chanyeol terlihat berfikir. Tak lama, Kai kembali berkata, "Obat, semacam obat. Apa dia mempunyai obat khusus untuk penyakitnya ?" Kai menatap D.O dalam. Lalu tersenyum, namun senyumnya itu hampa. Bahkan tidak sampai kematanya.

"Obat, Obat.. sebentar.. Sepertinya.. " Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya, lalu berdiri sambil tangannya mengusap sisa sisa air matanya. Matanya berselancar keseluruh sudut ruangan, seperti mencari sesuatu. Lalu, tatapan matanya tertuju pada sebuah tas besar yang berada di samping meja kecil yang berada tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia langsung berjalan tergesa gesa dan langsung membuka resleting tas tersebut. Dan apa yang ia cari ditemukan. Sebuah buku berwarna Abu-abu dengan tali hitam mengikat buku itu. Senyum melengkung dari bibir Chanyeol. Segera ia berjalan mendekati mereka semua. Ia menatap mata D.O yang juga menatapnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol masih tersenyum.

"D.O.. Ingat buku ini ? Kau harus membacanya D.O. Kami akan menunggu mu sampai kau mengingat semuanya. Ayo.. Baca.." Chanyeol memberikan buku tadi kepada D.O. Buku itu milik D.O. Sekaligus menjadi obat untuk D.O. Dia mendongak saat melihat sebuah buku disodorkan untuknya. Chanyeol sekali lagi memberikan isyarat agar D.O cepat mengambil buku itu. Lantas kembali duduk dihadapannya, untuk membimbing D.O kalau- kalau dia bertanya.

"Namamu adalah, D.O. Kau adalah sahabat kami. Semalam kau bertemu kami saat kau sedang berjalan sendiri. Lalu, kami membawamu kesini karena kau bilang, kau tak punya tempat tinggal. Kau.. sahabat kami, ingat itu ?" Tanya Chanyeol secara perlahan, tetap dengan wajah terpasang sebuah senyum yang manis. Menatap wajah D.O dalam. Hingga rasanya air mata ingin kembali mengaliri pipinya.

D.O belum membaca buku itu. Dia masih terus memandangi sampul buku itu. Seperti pernah melihatnya, D.O pun langsung membuka tali hitam yang melilit di ujung buku itu, Sambil bertanya kepada Chanyeol, "Namaku, D.O ?"

"Ya, nama kau adalah D.O. Baca buku itu. Kau akan tahu semuanya." Senyum nan rapuh terpancar dari wajah Chanyeol. Yang lain hanya diam, menyaksikan proses penyembuhan D.O yang terlihat aneh. Baekhyun dan juga Sehun sudah berada disamping Suho entah sejak kapan.

D.O membuka halaman pertama buku itu. Dadanya terasa kosong secara perlahan. Perasaan sesak bercampur bahagia bergejolak riang di hatinya. Sebuah foto tertempel dihalaman kedua. Didalam foto itu, terdapat dua orang dewasa dan beberapa anak kecil. Dibawah foto itu terdapat tulisan **-D.O, Taeyeon noona, dan adik-adik kecil kami, _in holiday_-**

"Taeyeon.. Noona.." Lirih D.O seraya mengusap usap foto itu. Sepertinya, perlahan lahan ingatannya kembali muncul. Lalu, secara perlahan ia membaca selembar demi selembar halaman yang ada di buku itu. Ada beberapa halaman yang ia sengaja lewati, karena sepertinya ia sudah mulai bisa mengingat semua. Hanya saja, ia tak kunjung mengingat orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya saat ini. Sekali- kali, ia melirik satu persatu pria yang berada didekatnya itu. Mencoba mengingat, namun bukannya mengingat malah rasa pusing menghampiri kepalanya. Ia mengulum bibirnya, lalu memejamkan matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, D.O ?" Tanya Kai yang terlihat sangat khawatir kepada D.O. Sama seperti yang lainnya. D.O menggeleng pelan, lalu menjawab, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja, kepalaku sedikit pusing."

D.O kembali membaca halaman terakhir dibuku itu. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada orang yang bertanya kepadanya. Diawal, matanya sedikit memanas. Cairan bening memenuhi rongga matanya. Lalu, semuanya tumpah kepipinya lantaran ia tak kuat menahannya. "Chanyeol.." D.O menatap Chanyeol lamat lamat. Chanyeol membalas tatapan itu penuh keraguan. Apa mungkin ia sudah mengingatku ? Tanya Chanyeol dalam hati.

D.O tersenyum melihat Chanyeol. Perasaan bangga menyelimuti tatapan itu. "Chanyeol, kau berhasil." Ujar D.O dipenuhi senyuman. Chanyeol terkesiap seketika. Lalu memfokuskan dirinya kepada D.O.

"Kau, sudah mengingat kami D.O ?" Tanyanya penuh semangat. Semangat itu dirasakan oleh semua yang ada diruangan itu. Mereka semua bersemangat, sekaligus bahagia. Tak lama, D.O tersenyum, lantas mengangguk. "Ya, sangat ingat !" Ucapnya semangat. Namun, tiba-tiba rasa pusing sangat kuat menerjang kepalanya. Hingga tangannya berusaha menopang kepalanya agar tak terlalu terasa sakit. Chanyeol dan Kai spontan membantu D.O dalam mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya agar tak jatuh. Lalu, tak lama suara Suho kembali terdengar.

"Sehun, cepat kau cari obat sakit kepala untuk D.O. Cepat !" Nada suara Suho meninggi saat ia lihat D.O mulai lunglai. Tanpa membantah sedikitpun, Sehun segera beranjak dan berlari meninggalkan mereka semua. Dengan panik, ia berlari mencari apa yang D.O butuhkan.

Tak lama, ia sampai di sebuah toko obat yang berada tak jauh dari kediamannya bersama sahabat-sahabatnya. Ia pun masuk kedalam dengan tergesa gesa.

.

.

Seorang wanita tengah duduk di sudut ranjang. Memandang sebuah foto dirinya dengan seorang pria. Mata wanita itu sembab. Hidungnya pun terlihat merah dan bengkak. Sepertinya, wanita itu habis menangisi pria yang ada didalam foto itu.

"Aku, sangat mencintaimu.. Lebih dari apapun." Ia mengusap usap wajah pria yang berada difoto itu. Senyumnya terpasang diwajah cantiknya. Seketika, senyum itu memudar.

"Tapi, kau meragukan cintaku. Aku harus apa ? Aku ingin melupakanmu. Namun, rasanya sangat sulit. Sungguh, ini begitu menyiksaku." Dia mulai lagi menangis. Suaranya parau. Ia mendesah. Berbicara dengan sesuatu yang tak bernyawa membuatnya frustasi. Iapun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat, lalu berjalan dengan langkah gontai kearah kamar mandi yang ada didalam kamarnya. Ia membasuh wajahnya yang terlihat kacau itu.

Tak ia sangka, menangis semalaman sangat mempengaruhi keadaan wajahnya. Ia mendesah sebal melihat kantung mata yang membesar akibat tak tidur semalaman. Setelah itu mengeringkan wajahnya menggunakan handuk kecil. Kemudian berjalan mendekati lemari besar yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Setelah mengganti pakaian piyama nya dengan pakaian yang lebih pantas. Ia duduk didepan meja rias dan mulai memoles wajahnya dengan make up yang tak terlalu tebal.

"Aku tak bisa berdiam diri saja. Kalau kau rindu padanya. Datangi dia, dan katakan kau merindukannya." Ia mencapai tahap akhir. Kantung matanya tak lagi terlihat. Ia sangat pintar merias wajahnya. Hingga wajah kacau nya seketika berubah menjadi cantik seperti semula. Ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya senyuman itu adalah sebuah seringai.

"_Wait for me, babe !"_

**.**

**~Who Am I ?~**

**.**

Sehun telah setengah perjalanan untuk kembali menuju rumah mereka. Nafasnya terburu. Ia panik. Sangat panik hingga tak sempat memperhatikan jalan. Matanya sibuk menatap obat yang ia beli.

"Semoga aku tak terlambat" Gumamnya lirih. Matanya masih melihat barang yang ia bawa untuk D.O. Langkahnya mulai berubah menjadi berlari. Hingga tak sengaja ia menubruk seorang wanita hingga wanita itu hampir jatuh. Tetapi, tangan Sehun langsung meraih tangan wanita itu. "Ah, mianhaeyeo.. Aku terburu buru."

"Ck.. Kalau jalan lihat lihat." Ucap wanita itu sedikit membentak. Sehun sedikit malas untuk meladeni wanita yang sedang meracau tak jelas didepannya itu. Namun, ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut sebut disela ceracauan wanita itu. Ia merasa tertarik.

"Sehun, kau Sehun ? Ya ! Sudah lama kita tak bertemu, ya ? Kau masih mengingatku kan ?" Tanya wanita itu antusias. Sehun mengernyit memperhatikan lamat lamat wanita yang mengaku kenal dengannya. Lalu, tak lama kemudian, mulut Sehun melebar. "Ah~ Kau, Choi jin-ri ? Ya, kau.. Kenapa tak pernah berkunjung lagi, eoh ? Kau sudah bosan bertemu kami, Huh ?" Sehun berbicara layaknya seseorang yang telah lama mengenal baik wanita itu. Wanita itu tersenyum saat Sehun sudah mengenalinya. "Hah, sudah pernah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu. Panggil saja aku Sulli. Lebih sederhana dan mudah diingat bukan ?" Ucapnya seraya menuntun Sehun untuk menyingkir dari jalan, dan berbincang di tempat duduk dipinggir jalan yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

Sehun tersenyum tipis, " Baiklah.. dan, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi." Sehun menatap Sulli dengan tatapan menuntut. Sulli hanya bisa menatap Sehun dengan mimik sangsi. Ia terkekeh,

"Ah, anio.. aku bukannya bosan Sehun-ah. Hanya saja, setelah.. Ya, kau tahu lah Sehun. Aku tak mau membicarakannya. Hei, kau sedang apa disini ? mana Kai dan yang lain ?" Ia mencoba mengalihkan topik utama mereka. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang enggan dibicarakan oleh wanita itu. Sulli melirik sekitar Sehun, mencoba mencari kalau saja ada salah satu orang yang ia kenal.

Sehun memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik Sulli. Bersamaan dengan sudut bibir Sehun yang terlihat naik, Sehun menjawab, " Aku habis membeli obat untuk anggota baru kami. Kau belum tahu kan ? Namanya D.O. Dia tampan. Namun tetap saja lebih tampan aku. Hehe~" Sehun terkekeh menanggapi perkataanya sendiri. Sulli hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Anggota baru ? Wah.. Semoga dia tidak seperti para pengkhianat itu ya. Ugh~ kalau aku mengingat mereka, rasanya ingin kutendang miliknya dan ku lempar mereka jauh-jauh." Ia berbicara dengan logat khasnya saat sedang merasa merasa kesal. Sehun tertawa sejadi-jadinya melihat ekspresi Sulli yang sedemikian rupa membuatnya ingin tertawa. Sehun mengangguk-angguk.

"Ya ya.. tapi kenyataannya, mereka sudah pergi jauh dari kehidupan kami. Eum~ Anggota baru kami itu baik. Dia ramah. Hanya saja, dia memiliki penyakit yang kamipun tak tahu apa namanya. Sangat sulit untuk mengingatnya. Kasihan dia, dia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengingat kami." Mendadak wajah Sehun berubah sendu. Mengingat sahabatnya yang malang itu, ia merasa sangat sedih. Sulli menatap Sehun prihatin. Lalu, tangannya menyentuh pundak Sehun, berusaha untuk menyalurkan ketenangan untuk Sehun.

"Kau harus tabah ya. Temanmu itu pasti sudah kuat menerima ini semua." Ujar Sulli. Sehun mengangguk, mengingat D.O, bukankah ia sudah tunggu oleh pria itu. Dia sedang menunggumu Sehun ! Menunggu sebuah obat yang kau bawa. Segera Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, tak sadar ia membuat Sulli kaget. Akhirnya Sulli pun ikut berdiri dan menatap Sehun penuh kebingungan.

"Maaf Sulli, aku lupa bahwa yang lain sudah menungguku dirumah. Aku harap, kau mau berkunjung lagi ya. Maaf telah menubrukmu tadi, permisi." Sehun membungkuk sekilas, lalu beranjak pergi dari hadapan Sulli. Belum jauh ia berjalan, suara Sulli terdengar lagi. "Sehun.."

Sehun menoleh dengan enggan. Lantas mengernyit. "Ya ! Ada apa ?"

Sebelumnya, Sulli terdiam. Dengan ragu, ia menjawab. "Boleh aku ikut denganmu ? Jujur saja, aku.. " Terdapat jeda dalam kata-katanya. Setengah sabar menunggu Sulli kembali berbicara. Terbesit rasa kesal dihati Sehun. Akhirnya Sulli kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku.. Rindu Kai !"

.

.

"Sebenarnya, kemana anak itu mencari obat, huh ? Dia menyebrangi lautan dahulu, baru menemukan Apotek yang menjual obat sakit kepala, atau bagaimana ?" Kai menggeram kesal saat Sehun tak kunjung kembali dan membawa apa yang D.O butuhkan. Mengusap wajahnya kasar. Frustasi. Sesekali melihat keluar jendela, mungkin saja Sehun telah datang, dan iapun bersiap untuk menghajarnya. Namun, alih-alih menunggu, yang ia dapat hanyalah kekecewaan.

Chanyeol yang hanya melihat sikap Kaipun ikut frustasi. Tetapi, persetan dengan Sehun yang tak tahu situasi. Yang ia khawatirkan adalah kondisi D.O, yang kini sudah terbaring lemas. Dia langsung tergolek pingsan saat dua puluh menit setelah Sehun pergi. Dan ini sudah hampir satu jam. Namun Sehun belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya barang se-centi pun dihadapan mereka semua. Chanyeol tampak gusar. Ia mencoba mencari gas oksigen dan menghirupnya. Sorot matamya menajam. Tak terbantahkan.

"Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit ! Percuma menunggu Sehun. Anak itu tak bisa diandalkan." Nada suara Chamyeol meninggi. Lihatlah, betapa khawatirnya si pria tinggi ini. Baekhyun sedikit iri dengan keberadaan D.O. Dia yang sejak kecil menjadi sahabat Chanyeol-pun, sangat sulit mendapat perhatian seperti itu dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol malas. Lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yang lain. Suho dan Kai pun sama Khawatirnya dengan Chanyeol. Hanya saja, Chanyeol terlalu berlebihan. Pikir Baekhyun. Ia merengut, Baekhyun pun mengkhawatirkan D.O. Namun, kekhawatiran Baekhyun masih didalam batas kewajaran.

"Kita tunggu saja dulu Sehun. Mungkin saja dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kesini. Dia kan memakai kendaraan umum untuk bisa pergi ke apotek." Sanggah Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Kai menoleh kearah Baekhyun secara bersamaan. Kai menatap Baekhyun tajam, begitu pun Chanyeol. Tatapan mata mereka menggelap.

"Menunggu katamu ? D.O harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan intensive. Sudah satu jam dia tak sadarkan diri. Kau masih bisa berkata menunggu ? Sehun belum datang Byun Baekhyun, sampai kapan kita akan menunggunya.. Aku.." Amarah Chanyeol terhenti saat suara Sehun terdengar dari luar. Baekhyun merasa lemas seketika mendapatkan bentakan seperti itu dari sahabat terbaiknya, demi orang baru. Matanya memanas, ia tak percaya akan perlakuan yang diberikan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun barusan.

Suho yang mengetahui sejauh mana persahabatan mereka, hanya bisa menenangkan Baekhyun dengan sugesti sugesti yang mungkin akan membuat Baekhyun jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Semetara itu, Kai telah siap menghujat Sehun dengan beberapa kalimat pedasnya. Begitupun Chanyeol, kepalanya sudah dipenuhi kata kata yang mampu membuat Sehun malu dengan perbuatannya. Namun, saat mendengar suara seorang wanita mendekat. Mereka berdua mengurungkan niatan mereka.

Sehun muncul dari balik pintu, ia menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari rasa bersalah yang menyelimuti hatinya. Begitu melihat D.O yang sudah terbaring lemas. Rasa bersalah itu makin menghantuinya. "Maaf, karena telah membuat kalian menunggu. Tapi, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian."

Sehun menyingkir dari tempat ia berdiri, lalu mempersilahkan wanita yang ikut bersamanya untuk menampakan dirinya. Wanita itu tersenyum saat melihat Kai yang langsung berhadapan dengannya. Lain halnya dengan Kai, pria itu menatap Sulli tajam. Merasa tak nyaman dengan keberadaan Sulli.

"Hai, semua.. apa kabar ? senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi." Ujar Sulli seraya memberi hormat. Senyum manis Sulli memudar saat ia lihat tak ada sambutan dari Kai seperti yang ia harapkan. Melihat itu, ia hanya tersenyum masam.

Kai mencibir. Tiba tiba saja, moodnya bertambah buruk setelah melihat kehadiran wanita yang sudah tak asing lagi dimatanya. Karena terlalu mengenalnya, Kai merasa muak saat melihatnya lagi. "Sehun, bisakah kau membawa perempuan ini pergi dari hadapanku ?"

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Ahhh.. akhirnya bisa lanjut ni ff setelah nunggu para tamu lebaran pulang. (ga ada yang nanya -_-)

huaaa.. aku yakin nih ff tambah ngaco ceritanya.. Maafkan saya, saya khilaf ^^

yasudah, langsung aja tinggalkan review kalian semua ya guys..

Saran ? kritik ? apapun itu, akan saya terima.. ^^

Thank you very much :)


End file.
